New Beginning
by Luckystar4869
Summary: Should you follow your heart, or your mind?


Author's Notes: THIS IS TOTALLY DEDICATED TO **JIGOKUAI**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*cough cough* Did you end up finding out about your mistake, Ai-nee? The gaffe of the century!!! Because you might like to check who exactly is the author of "D for Death". It's Gracie-nee, not me!!!!! Uhh... I don't know how to say this... but I couldn't stop laughing like crazy when I decided to see the reviews of "D for Death" (oh yeah, that reminds me, I forgot to review), and then, it's like, I see your review, and I read "You're improving Jessie-chan!" and " Luv ya Alwayz Jessie-chan"... well, I just couldn't-stop-laughing. ^.^ OF COURSE Gracie-nee is much better at writing than me, that taken, and much older than me. ^.^

Disclaimer: Detective Conan is owned by an alien on Jupiter and I don't apologise for wrong information. XD

-----

**New Beginnings  
**

It wasn't like I expected him to stay as a kid forever, I mused.

I would finally finish the antidote. He would go back to Ran-san. And me? Well... I had ideas. None of them definite. But definitely involving telling Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta the whole truth about our mysterious appearances, and soon, disappearances. Who we really were. Because, they deserved to know the whole truth.

~*~

*~*

It all started when Ai-chan and Conan-kun got into a fight.

Mitsuhiko, Genta, and me didn't know what the fight was about. In fact, I wouldn't exactly call it a fight. But they weren't speaking to each other, and we didn't know why. They wouldn't tell us, either. It was all so confusing.

We tried to pester them into telling us, too, talking about nothing but the 'fight', but they wouldn't budge. In the end, Ai-chan told me those perplexing words, "Everything isn't what it seems to be."

That got me thinking. But I couldn't make any sense of it. I was going to ask her the next morning if she meant that the fight isn't what it seems to be, or Conan and her aren't who they seem to be. But I never got the chance. We never saw Ai again.

~*~

*~*

Conan seemed to be more withdrawn than ever, I thought. I wondered why, but could never come up with a good explanation. It didn't help that he would always go into his room after school, after chanting 'I'm back, Ran-neechan'. Every attempt at conversation by me was brushed away by monosyllabic responses. It was like Conan had lost all his shine. All his optimism.

But what had happened that triggered it? The positive Conan had gone... and all that left was an empty shell.

I missed the old Conan-kun.

~*~

*~*

It started the day that Haibara-san didn't go to school.

No one knew why. She wasn't sick the day before. There was no one that picked up the telephone at hakase's house. Yes, hakase was out on another of his conference trips, but Haibara-san? Did Agasa take her with him? She didn't seem to show an interest in his inventions.

Oh, but she didn't seem to show any interest in any of the activities we did, either. Nor any emotions of feelings... she could conceal her feelings way better than anyone. Or fake it.

So what _does _she show an interest in?

If there ever was a mystery in the world, it would be Haibara-san.

~*~

*~*

I stare behind me, suddenly finding the sign of the train station extremely interesting. 'Beika Station', it pronounced in big bold letters. Now now, I lectured myself. What was so interesting about that?

But, I knew. Deep down inside. That I didn't want to. I didn't want to...

The wind blew gently onto my face. I stare, not comprehending, as the train slowly pulled into the station.

I'm frozen, standing on the platform, not knowing what to do. People rush by, hurry by, in a blur, and leaving me, there, stranded, frozen in time.

Then I relax. I toss my head, and glide into the train, just before the doors close, close me off from the rest of the world, off _my _world, and drop myself into a free seat.

I stare straight ahead, forcing myself not to look out the window, forcing myself not to look back at my home, my world, my everything of my second childhood.

Because, everything will be much better, if I leave this place quickly... if I abandon my heart and follow my mind, not the other way round...

If I just had a new beginning...

-----

Author's Notes: If you got confused, I will now inform you that this story was written in different characters' POV's. Sorry for the long A/N at the start of the story. I WILL try and stop writing such long A/N's, but I can't help it. And sorry for making your mistake public, Ai-neechan.

This is my first angst fic!!! Uhh... well, should I be excited??? I'm not good at angst. I'm not an 'angst goddess', like Miya-neechan.~ So... yeah!~ ^.^ There's a first time for everything... *stares pointedly at AngelVi-chan* XD

P.S. Jigoku Shoujo rules!!! I recommend anyone and everyone to read it!!!!

_Hell, does exist... I'll show you what death is... O pitiful soul bound by sinful karma... want to trying dying this once?  
_


End file.
